The Perfect Life
by hotforteacher
Summary: Gillian and Call are working on a new case that hits too close to home for Gillian. To her childhood home, in fact. Multi-chapter story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first story! I would like any kind of feedback, good or bad! I don't own anything! Enjoy!

* * *

Gillian awoke drowsily from her light sleep to her phone ringing. She knew that by waking up and picking up the phone, it was going to be an awkward day. She hesitated then answered it in a crisp, non-drowsy voice she could muster up.

"Gillian Foster" She realized it was Cal. She didn't even look at the caller I.D. She inwardly laughed at herself.

"Hey, Luv. We need you in as soon as possible! We need your expertise with a new case."

"Okay. I will be in soon." Gillian hung up the phone and fell back into her cozy bed. It was warm and it was her little sanctuary. Silently cursing to herself she dragged her body out of bed and went to the shower to turn it on. She looked into the mirror and whispered "You can do it!" She turned and went to take her shower. It took her about thirty minutes to get ready to face the world. She was armed with a cheery yellow dress, her briefcase and a fruit cup for breakfast.

On her way to the office, she stopped by Starbucks to get a coffee to officially perk her up. She was slower than usual coming to work. When she parked her car, Gillian sat in her car and slowly ate her fruit cup. She took one last look in the rear-view mirror and grabbed her briefcase and stepped out of her car. She walked into the building saying, "hello" to the door man. Instead of heading to the elevators, she turned towards the stairs. She walked through the doors of the Lightman Group with heavy anticipation. She noticed that for being so early in the morning, there were a lot of people there.

Gillian whispered "Weird," under her breath. She went into her office to put her stuff away. Before she walked out, she straightened her dress, puffed out her chest ready to get this day over, quickly.

She walked the little way to Cal's office and opened the door expecting to see him and Ben working over the new case. Instead she saw Cal looking over the new case with Zoe. She was wearing a nice suit with just enough cleavage to still look professional. Cal was more absorbed into what was happening on the screen. She plastered a smile and walked in and greeted Zoe with a "Hello" and a quick handshake. Cal only smiled and went back to the video. There was a little girl on it that had the saddest look on her face.

"What is going on?" Gillian asked looking at Cal.

"We have this girl claiming she killed her father." Zoe interrupted, wanting to get started with the case. "But she won't say anything else. Not how or why."

Gillian looked flabbergasted and stared at Cal then to Zoe. "This girl looks to be not much older than ten –"

"Seven, in fact." Cal finally said looking at Gillian with the kindest eyes. She had a hard time looking at his eyes. She looked slightly ashamed. He hesitated before he said, "She needs our help, Gillian. Look…" He went back to his computer to rewind the footage. "This is footage from the police station." It was slightly fuzzy in black and white but the sound was clear. The detective came in with a coffee cup in one hand and a water bottle in the other. The time stamp read 02:38 early this morning.

The detective looked up at the girl, gave her the bottle of water and asked "What is your name?"

"Callie Watson. I live at 1356 Westingham Road in Virginia." For it being so late in the night, the girl seemed quite alert.

"You told the cop at the front desk that you killed someone. You know playing a prank on the police is not funny. You can get in trouble. Someone as young as you should not be lying—"

"I AM NOT LYING! I KILLED MY FATHER! I KILLED HIM!" She slowly got up and started punching her fists on the table. Gillian was not expecting this. Apparently neither did the detective. He got up and immediately looked at the two-way mirror. Then, without warning the girl started banging her head against the wall still shouting "I KILLED HIM!" Once the detective got to her she was lying still. At this point, Cal stopped the video. He rewound it again, except he stopped it at the point where Callie started to scream. He looked up to Gillian with almost a regretful face. It took a second for Gillian to see what was happening on Callie's face. Then she gasped for her breath. Cal nodded his head. "You notice it too." She was speechless. Zoe looked up confused, having been answering e-mails on her phone, and said, "Wait, what do you see? Did or did she not kill her father?"


	2. Fear not Contempt

See chapter 1 author's note! Enjoy!

* * *

Zoe looked confused, having been answering e-mails on her phone and said, "Wait, what do you see? Did or did she not kill her father?"

"She has the look of fear in her eyes." Cal said slowly.

"Well of course she is going to have fear, she just admitted to killing her dad. And plus, she is seven and being interrogated in a police station. I think she has a right to be scared." Zoe exasperated. Looking at her watch and tapping her foot, she said, "We really need to get going, visiting hours are about to start and we want to get there before the press gets ahold of the story."

Zoe started to leave. Before Cal had time to walk around his desk, Gillian grabbed Zoe on her arm. "No. Wait. Callie has fear in her eyes but not satisfaction or contempt. Remember, she walked into the police station on her own free will to 'confess'. She would have never showed fear." Gillian let Zoe sink it in for a minute and let go of her arm. Zoe looked slightly confused but then looked at the video still of the girl. Her body didn't show fear but her eyes did.

"I think she might be covering for someone. But it has to be someone she either trusts or fears." Cal said, slightly startling the two women, who were sharing a comfortable silence.

"Where is she being held at?" asked Gillian to Zoe.

Zoe looked back down at her cell phone then said, "Washington Memorial Hospital. They put her on a 48 hour hold in the children's ward. They thought she might be a suicide risk." At the end of her last sentence, Zoe looked disgusted, but Gillian just nodded.

"Well, we really need to interview her—"

"She won't talk to anyone, not even her mother. The only one she has been seen talking to her is her brother." Zoe interrupted. Gillian looked quite upset at this information, but did not say anything.

Cal looked up and said, "Let's go talk to the family first. We might get more insight into what made this little girl snap."

"That sounds like a plan, but we need to act fast before the press gets wind. Could you imagine the headlines?" Zoe shuddered a little. Cal just shook his head and then went to his desk to get his car keys.

"I will meet you down stairs at your car. I need to get some things from my office." Gillian exited the office very quickly, almost hitting her shoulder on the door frame.

"That was weird. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. Must not be as perfect as you think." Zoe said in an almost mocking tone. She looked at Cal smiling, but he did not return it. "Play nice or—"

"Or what?" Zoe countered back looking stern. Cal looked at her with almost pleading eyes. "Oh alright, play nice," Zoe said giving in.

Meanwhile, back in her office, Gillian had to fight to keep her tears at bay. She turned her chair around so that no one could look in and see her emotions. She got her purse from her desk. She frantically looked in it. She found a peanut butter and chocolate cup. She opened it and popped it in her mouth. She instantly sighed, like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was about to reach inside to try her luck at finding another one when a picture caught her eyes. She lifted it out of the pocket in her purse. It was a black and white photo that was a little crinkly from the old age. In the picture was a young Gillian with a boy, who was not that much older than her. They were both smiling into the camera. However, the boy looked happier. Gillian had a look of sadness in her eyes. However, you would not have caught it if you weren't trained in lie detection. Gillian looked at the picture with the same sad eyes. A tear had escaped her eye and onto the picture.

She pushed the picture back into her purse and resumed her expedition to find another piece of chocolate. "Yes!" she exclaimed when she saw victory. While eating it, Gillian took out her phone. Going slowly through her contact list, she stopped at the name Garry. She was about to hit the call button when her phone rang. Jumping slightly, Gillian recognized the number as Cal's. She picked up not even realizing how long she was in her office. "Hello, Cal! I am on my way down right now. I got sidetracked with papers and e-mails."

"Why are you answering e-mails now?" He asked earnestly, knowing she was lying.

"Cal, I will be down in a second, okay?"

"Okay, luv. I am driving to the front of the building right now. Bye." And Cal hung up the phone not even listening to Gillian saying goodbye back. He threw the phone into the cup holder and put his car in reverse. Zoe stared at him from the front passenger seat. "What? Did the 'Perfect Angel' just lie to you?" Cal looked at Zoe with one of those looks that said 'back the hell off'. "Alright, playing nice. Happy?" Zoe said as Cal was pulling up to the building.

Meanwhile, Gillian grabbed her purse, forgetting about the candy wrappers, and a camcorder. Instead of taking her original route from this morning down, Gillian decided to take the elevator. It would be slower, "But Cal can wait" Gillian said under her breath. As she went into the elevator, Gillian took the private time to check if she needed to fix her make-up or her hair. Of course, everything looked perfect and before the doors opened up to the lobby, she snapped her compact mirror shut and walked out to meet up with Cal and Zoe. Gillian looked irritated that she had to sit in the back seat but did it anyways. And soon enough, they were on their way to 1356 Westingham Road in Virginia, to the Watson residence.

* * *

Please review! Thank you!!


	3. Watson Residence

Hello there!!! Thanks for the reviews!! Now, this story is about to get serious! If you are sensitive to abuse, please stop here! Other than that, my usual disclaimer (in which you can see in chapter 1). Enjoy!

* * *

The car ride to the Watson residence was a silent one, except for the radio playing jazz. However, by the looks of things, no one minded. Zoe was on her phone answering e-mails, Gillian was in the back seat reading the case file and making notes and Cal was just driving and tapping his finger to the music.

When they pulled up to the Watson residence, Zoe put her phone in her briefcase and Gillian closed the case file and set it down beside her. The house was immaculate. It was like one of those homes you would see on HGTV. The lawn was well manicured with daisies growing in front of the wraparound porch. The house was a white two-story colonial. There was a BMW parked in the drive-way.

Cal and Zoe got out of the car and had a look of amazement. Gillian came up behind them and asked, "What is so wonderful about this house?" and walked on by to the front door. Cal and Zoe looked at each other and followed Gillian to the door. She had already rung the doorbell when they came up standing next to her.

The door opened to a beautiful woman wearing kakis and a polo shirt. She was put together and perfect. Zoe smirked at the uncanny resemblance to Mrs. Watson and Gillian.

"Hello Mrs. Watson." Gillian said immediately. "My name is Gillian Foster and this is Cal Lightman. We work at the Lightman Group in Washington, D.C. This is Zoe Landu, an attorney who brought us onto your daughter's case." By this time Mrs. Watson started to look angry.

"Look, I am not going to talk to anyone without my law—"

"We believe you daughter didn't kill you husband." Cal interrupted. That got Mrs. Watson's attention and her anger subsided. She opened the door wider to let the trio in. She took them to the living room where Cal and Zoe took a seat. However, Gillian did not sit down but decided to stand next to the fire place.

"Would you like something to drink? I just made lemonade." Mrs. Watson was still shocked by what Cal said. Cal and Zoe nodded but Gillian remained still. When Mrs. Watson came back with four glasses of Lemonade she asked, "Do you believe me when I say that I am shocked and appalled that Callie would even say something like that to the police?" She shook her head looking down and ashamed.

"We think she is covering for someone she is either afraid of or trusts." Cal said taking a brief look at Gillian. She was not paying attention, though. Her eyes were looking around the room at the perfect décor and how everything seemed to match. Then she saw a little boy sticking his head out just enough to hear. When the little boy saw Gillian looking at him, he disappeared.

Cal's voice brought her back into the conversation, "Why do you think Callie would make a claim like that?"

"I don't know!" Mrs. Watson started to cry. "I have been asking myself the same question ever since this fiasco started. We had the perfect life. My husband was very successful doctor. Our kids were getting the best education at school. At the last conference night, they had gotten straight A's! Everything seemed normal until I woke up to a phone call this morning saying they are taking my daughter to a hospital and that she claims to have killed Conner. They have not even found his body." She ended sobbing into her handkerchief.

"Mrs. Watson, may I look around?" Gillian asked suddenly. Cal gave her a weird look while Mrs. Watson nodded her head. Gillian left without a single glance back at the room.

Zoe whispered, "What is going on with her?" But turned her attention back onto Mrs. Watson. Cal had a harder time turning his attention when he was asking himself the same question.

Meanwhile, Gillian went upstairs to find Callie's bedroom. She found a door with a 'Princess' sign on it and assumed she had found her room. Gillian took a deep breath before entering the bedroom. It was a big room with a big, open window. Everything was tidy, even her bed was made. Gillian whispered "The mom" before she was interrupted by someone saying, "What are you doing in my sister's room?" It was the little boy Gillian saw from the living room. He was a tall boy with gangly arms and blonde hair. He had a stern look on his face. "I said what are you doing in my sister's room?"

"My name is Gillian Foster. I believe your sister didn't kill your father." Gillian said very hurriedly. "Who are you?"

The boy looked as if he was not going to answer but said, "My name is Conner Jr. I am Callie's brother. Just call me Junior." He still looked stern but his features were softening up. "Callie would never hurt anybody, not even my dad." With that, he walked out the door but then turned around and said, "Don't touch any of her stuff." And then he walked out completely. Just then, Cal and Zoe walked through the door.

"Mrs. Watson didn't want us to see her cry. If she knew anything, she would be oblivious to it." Cal said looking at Gillian with concerned eyes. Gillian was however concentrating on Callie's bed. Something was off. It didn't look as immaculate as the rest of the house. Gillian walked over to it. She first pulled down the sheets. Then she started to pull the sheets out.

"Gillian? What are you doing? We have no right going through their house. We don't even have a warrant," whispered Zoe.

Gillian looked up at Zoe then to Cal, almost like asking him for permission. He nodded and she resumed pulling out the sheets. Zoe huffed and walked over to the window. Gillian had a look of all knowing determination. She then started to look under the mattress. She saw something white with little flowers on it. Gillian slumped her shoulders and picked up Callie's underwear. Cal and Zoe both had a concern look on their face. Gillian look like she was either going to break something or breakdown herself. She then looked outside the door.

"Gillian, what is going on?" asked Zoe.

"Her brother's room is next door. I wonder…" Gillian said dreamily. She then walked over to Callie's closet, which was the joining wall between her and Junior's room. Gillian moved some clothes around and found what she was looking for, a trap door going between Callie's and Junior's room.

"What the hell is that?" Cal and Zoe asked at the same time. But before Gillian could answer, Mrs. Watson stormed into the room.

"What are you doing messing up my daughter's room? Get out of my house! You will not be allowed here unless you have a warrant. Now, GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" Mrs. Watson pushed them out of the house and slammed the door in their face. Cal turned to look at Gillian ready to start a fight. However, Gillian got out her phone and called Washington Memorial and asked for Dr. Lipson. She raised her finger to Cal, which told him to wait. That made him angrier, however, he obeyed. She finally got ahold of Dr. Lipson when they got back into the car.

"Hi Dr. Lipson. This is Dr. Gillian Foster from the Lightman Group. Have you by chance run a rape kit on Callie Watson?" The look on Cal's and Zoe's face was astonishment but Gillian continued. "I have reason to believe that she has been raped. Yes. Thank you, doctor," and she hung up the phone.

"How do you figure Callie was raped? She comes from a stable home. How could you get that from underwear and a door?" Zoe asked incredulously.

Gillian looked at Zoe with a straight face and said, "I just have a hunch. If it's true then we are looking at a whole new crime. If it's false then we are back at square one. Plus, rape can happen in the most stable of homes. The Watson's can just hide it better." With that, Gillian turned her head to look out the window and decided to say nothing else. Zoe looked furious but took out her cell phone and started to e-mail someone. Cal looked at Gillian with worried eyes. After a couple of seconds he started the car and started to drive back to the Lightman Group. This time there was dead silence in the car.

* * *

Please review, good or bad! Also, as a teacher I just want to say, if you notice a child is being abused, please call the child abuse hotline! You can find the number in your local phone book! Don't be afraid. Speak out and save a life!


	4. Yellow Sprinkles

Hello there! Here is another chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

The trio drove back to the Lightman Group in total, complete silence. Once there, Zoe got out of the car and turned her back to leave for her car. Suddenly she stopped, turned around and said, "Call me and let me know what is going on. If the kit is positive, we need to go to the hospital immediately to ask her questions. I will be picking up Emily around 6 o'clock from Shannon's house."

Cal began to ask almost sheepishly, "Zoe, I was wondering if you can bring—"

"Emily over. Yes I will. I knew you would be asking." And with that, Zoe turned around and walked to her car. She got in, turned the radio up, put it in drive and went straight to her office.

After Zoe drove away, Cal looked over his shoulder to ask Gillian a question. However, she was nowhere to be seen. "She must have gone to her office," Cal whispered. So he turned towards downtown and started walking towards the shops. He walked for about two blocks when he stopped in front of a bakery. He walked in to the little chimes going off and the baker calling out to him by his first name.

Meanwhile, After Zoe got out of the car, Gillian walked straight into the building. Instead of taking the elevator, she took the stairs. When she walked through the doors, she did not stop to say hello to anyone or to chit chat. Once she was secure in her office, she locked the door and closed the blinds. She made a bee-line to her desk, turned her chair around and started to cry. At first they were heavy sobs but they soon dissolved into slower tears and hiccups. "I knew this day was going to be horrible. I should have stayed in bed." Gillian said to no one. She picked her purse up from the ground and searched inside for anything chocolate. "Damn!" she whispered, obviously not finding any. Then she reached for her phone. With trembling fingers, she hit her contact list button and strolled down to the name Garry. She hesitated for what seemed like hours and then hit the call button. It started to ring; Gillian almost hung up the call but pushed it back to her ear. Soon enough, she got his voice mail.

"Hello. This is Garry McNeil. Please leave a name and number and I will get back to you A.S.A.P! – BEEEP!"

"Hi Brother. It's Sister. I needed to call you." Gillian started tearing up. "I have been having a hard day with this new case…" she paused and then said in a whisper, "I need you, Brother." Gillian couldn't take any more of it and hung up the phone. She started crying again, but this time she sobbed quietly.

After her tears dried up, she went to look in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, her make-up in lines down her face and her eyes were red and watery. She took a tissue and wiped her eyes and face. She then took her brush and brushed her hair until it looked perfect. Then she got her make-up out and started to reapply when she heard someone run into her door. BANG!

"Oi! Why the hell is this door locked?" Cal shouted.

Gillian took one last look into the mirror making sure she was satisfied with what she saw and walked over to the door to unlock it. She took a deep breath and opened it to find Cal there with a cocky smile on his face and a package in his hand. "Hello, Luv! Can I come in or do I have to take the locks off you door?" Gillian silently let him in but her eyes were on the package. She slowly closed the door and sat next to him on her couch.

"Cal…." She started to say but she was interrupted.

"You will tell me when the time is right. But I brought something to help convince you to tell me what it is." They both looked at the package. It was a light blue box with a pink and white polka-dotted ribbon. Cal pushed it toward Gillian and she took that cue to open it. Inside was a delicious chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting and yellow sprinkles.

She started to tear up. "I love yellow sprinkles. It reminds me of…," then she trailed off lost in thought. Her hand was on her cheek. She bent down to grab it but stopped. She stared at the cupcake and said, "My brother used to get me anything with yellow sprinkles on it. Yellow is so cheery. He would always get it after my dad—" Gillian was interrupted by a phone call. Blushing, she got up to answer her phone. Cal let go of a breath he did not know he was holding. He was not happy. He threw daggers with his eyes at that phone.

"Gillian Foster. Hello Dr. Lipson! What is the news?" Gillian drew in a quick surprised breath. "Is she alright? What did the kit show?" Gillian looked down and shook her head. Cal knew the answer and started pulling out his cell phone to call Zoe. He stepped out of her office to make the call. "Thank you, Doctor. When can we come see her? In about 2 hours? Okay, we will be there. Thank you so much. I appreciate it. Good bye." And Gillian hung up the phone. She turned around to see that Cal as not on the couch. She, however, went to the couch and picked up the cupcake. She took a big bite into it getting frosting all over her mouth, chin and nose. She reached over and grabbed a napkin but there was none. "What kind of bakery doesn't give you napkins? Ugh!"

"I have one," said Cal from the doorway. "I just hung up with Zoe. She won't be able to get there until 1 o'clock." He took out the napkin from his pocket and started to wipe off the chocolate from Gillian's face. His other hand was around her neck. She stood there rooted to the spot, shocked. "Gillian…," started Cal in a soft voice. That seemed to wake her up. She moved away and took the napkin from Cal. She put the rest of the cupcake back into the box and walked behind her desk to pick up a mirror.

"Well 1 o'clock will be just fine. They had to sedate Callie anyways." Gillian said looking up from her mirror to see a question forming on Cal's face. "She hit one of the nurses when they laid her down on the table. Once she was sedated, they performed the kit. It was positive for rape. However, they didn't have any hairs or fluids because they washed her when she was admitted."

Cal still looked at her with a questioning look."Why didn't they perform the test when she got there?"

"They had no reason to." After that, they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Gillian came to the couch to sit next to Cal. "Listen, I am sorry for the way I have been acting. With Ria on vacation, I thought this was going to be a light day with just paper work to do, nothing too exciting. But this is becoming an emotional rollercoaster. I feel like—"

"Hey Gillian, I got your message. I got the warrant for the Watson House." Ben interrupted. He looked at Cal who was glaring at him. He went on though, "Oh, I didn't know ya'll were having a conference but I thought you wanted to know. Plus, they still can't find Conner Watson Sr. They are looking in the marsh land twenty minutes from the Watson's house. But it's a big area to cover. Did I really interrupt something big?" Looking at Gillian's sad face and then Cal's furious one.

"The rape kit came back positive." Gillian quietly told Ben. He shook his head and looked down angrily at his shoes, scuffing them on the floor.

"Well since we have to wait to talk to Callie, we can be more productive. I certainly have a lot paper work to catch up on. So if you could…" Gillian started scooting the men out of her office. Before closing the door, she looked at Cal with her big blue eyes and said "Thank you… for everything," and closed the door.

Ben was looking at the closed door with apprehension. "What's wrong with Gillian? She seems a little different today. Her eyes… her eyes seem…. I don't know…"

"Cloudy? Yeah. I see it too. It's being handled though. Don't worry." Cal said in the cockiest voice he could muster.

"You don't sound to convincing, but I trust you, man. If you need anything…" Ben said walking back to his office to get a team ready to serve the warrant.

Cal looked over his shoulder at the closed door one more time before heading into his office to review the tapes.

* * *

I will be writing this at the end of each chapter from now on. Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


	5. Over Protective Brothers

Another chapter up! Please keep reviewing, good or bad! Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

After about an hour and fifteen minutes of working on paper work, Gillian looked up to a knock on the door. "Come in" she said and looked back down on the paper. "Cal, I will be ready in a couple of minutes. I just want to finish this last page."

"Gillian, are you okay?" Instead of hearing the British accent of Cal, Gillian heard the hard lawyer's voice of Zoe. Gillian didn't know what to say or do, so she just sat there staring at Zoe. Zoe closed the office door and sat on the chair in front of Gillian. "I am just going to come out and ask. And I want an honest answer from you." Zoe took a deep breath, "Did your dad—"

"Are ya ready to go?" Cal asked coming into the office without knocking. "Zoe, what are you doing here. I thought we were going to meet you at the hospital?" Cal looked at Gillian, who looked like she was about to pee in her pants. Zoe looked at Cal very angrily and then softened up.

"I was just having a talk with Gillian. I had some time to kill, so I had lunch at Mario's down the street and decided to stop by here." Zoe said nonchalantly.

"What were you talking about?" Cal asked starting to get angry. "You have no right coming in here asking questions."

"I have every right! You brought me on to the case. Don't look at me like that. "Zoe said back, getting up from her chair.

"Hey! If you want to fight, go somewhere else. We have to get to the hospital. Callie is probably awake now." Gillian said getting up from her chair and grabbing her purse and a camcorder. Then she started making her way out. Closely following behind was Cal and Zoe, who had stopped arguing but were still crossly looking at each other.

"We can take my car," said Cal pushing the lobby button in the elevator.

"No. I am going to take mine there separately. I will need to pick up Emily afterwards." Zoe said. "And plus, I will probably need to stop by the office before that." And with that Zoe rushed to her car that was parked on the street and was off to the hospital.

Cal looked at Gillian, asking with his eyes if she wanted to ride along. She nodded and they walked to his car. Once they got inside, Cal put the car in drive and started on his way to the hospital. Again, there was no music only a comfortable silence. Then Gillian's phone rang. She looked inside her purse and found it. It wasn't a number she recognized but she picked it up anyways, "Gillian Foster… Hello? ... What, wait, don't hang up." Then she hit the end call button. Looking at her phone like it was a strange thing she said, "I think that was Callie's brother, Junior. He told me to stay away from his sister and hung up. How strange."

"He didn't say anything else? How did he get your number?" Cal started to ask.

"I don't know how he got my number but he didn't say anything else. He sounded very angry on the phone. Like there was no fear in his voice." Gillian said still looking at the phone.

"Hey are you okay?" Cal asked but he never got an answer because Gillian's phone rang again. This time Gillian recognized the number. "It's Ben," she said looking at CL. "Hello, Ben. How is the search going? Are you sure you didn't find anything on the sheets? Did you try other sheets around the house? Nothing? Hey, where is their son, Conner Jr.? Not there? Well, he just called me and I never gave him my number. He just said don't hurt my sister and hung up. I can text you the number. Okay. Thanks Ben. Talk to you later. Good bye."

"What did he say?" Cal asked while Gillian was texting the unknown number to Ben.

"Well they didn't find any evidence on the sheets to implicate the dad or the brother as the rapist. But they are still looking." Gillian got a text message back from Ben. "The number where Junior called me from is the Washington Memorial Hospital. He must be there with his sister." Cal sped up a little.

"That boy is very protective over his sister, maybe a little too over protective. Maybe they are hiding something from us together." Cal said.

"He is her older brother; of course he is going to be over protective. Like how you are over protective of Emily. And don't say it's not the same thing because it is. My brother wouldn't let me date anyone for a year when he saw me making out with one of his teammates in high school. He would say it was for my own good." Gillian said laughing for the first time today. She got serious again and said, "Junior just found out his little sister was raped. He is going to want to watch over her. And we should let him."

Cal just nodded as they pulled into a parking space in front of the hospital. After they got out, Cal pulled Gillian to the side. "If this is going to be too much for you, I understand if you need to step out."

Gillian pulled her arm from Cal's grip and said, "Don't worry about me. I can handle it. I am a big girl. Please don't baby me and don't look at me that way." Cal was starting to look at her with his famous interrogating stare. "I mean it Cal, stop it."

Cal pulled back and started walking towards the entrance with Gillian close behind him. They meet Zoe at the front desk. Gillian told her about Junior calling her and they agreed to leave the brother in the room but if he started getting out of control they would take him out. They walked up to the Children's ward. They went to room 456 and knocked on the door softly. They quietly entered the room and shut the door.

* * *

Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


	6. Callie as an Artist

Hello!! Here is another update!! I will most likely update on the weekdays sometime after school! Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!!!! Enjoy!

* * *

6. Callie as an Artist

When the trio walked into the room, they saw Junior whispering to his sister Callie. They both looked very serious. But Callie also looked like she was about to cry. Junior was rubbing her back. When they saw Gillian, Cal and Zoe walk up, they stopped whispering and looked at them. Junior came rushing up to Gillian. He was seething, "I thought I told you not to touch any of her stuff. Now she won't be able to go home. You bitch!"

"Whoa, hold on there Junior—" Cal said while jumping between Junior and Gillian. Cal put his hand on Junior's shoulder but he just shrugged it off and said, "Don't touch me!" He looked furiously into Cal's eyes.

Gillian put her hand on Cal's shoulder and gently pushed him to the side. "It's okay, Cal. He has a right to be mad." Then she turned to Junior and asked in her non-offensive, sweet voice, "Why do you want your sister home if she is being hurt? She is safe here. No one is going to hurt her in the hospital."

"She doesn't need to be here to be protected. That's why I am here for her. I can protect her. You think just because I am a boy, I am weak. I am not weak, I am strong. I can take care of her. So you can leave! And be sure to take your boyfriend and this hussy out too! Leave and never come back! We don't need your help!" He turned and walked back to his sister's bedside. When he turned around he was surprised that they weren't gone. "GO AWAY!" he shouted, banging his fist on the bed.

Gillian stepped forward and said, "We can't do that. There was a crime that has been committed and we are here to investigate it. If we have to, we can kick you out of the room while we ask Callie some questions. You can stay but you can't say or do anything to compromise the answers. If you can't handle your emotions, then you will have to wait outside. Those are your choices, Junior. Which one is it going to be?" Gillian looked at Junior for his answer.

He was still seething when he said, "I will stay."

"Great," said Gillian looking around. "We will need you to sit in that chair." She pointed to a chair in the opposite corner of the room. He began to walk there defeated with his head down when Gillian stopped him and said, "Now if she needs moral support, you are more than welcome to come next to her and be by her side. But like I said, you cannot say nor do anything."

"I know! I heard you the first time, B—" Junior looked at Gillian. Her face was very stern. She went back and said, "I heard you Ms. Foster," and turned around and walked to the chair. He sat down and crossed his arms and stared at Callie.

Gillian turned around and got the camera set up. Cal and Zoe found some chairs and sat down. Zoe sat a little further back than Gillian or Cal. It was mainly Cal and Gillian asking the questions.

"Well hi Callie! I am Dr. Gillian Foster and this is Dr. Cal Lightman. If you want you can call me Gillian, if I can call you Callie. Is that alright?" Callie looked at her brother. He nodded, and so did she. "Okay Callie, now I will be asking you some questions. It is very important that you answer them truthfully. We can't help you, if you lie to us. And we can tell if you are lying. Okay?" This time Callie nodded on her own.

Cal asked the first question, "What is your name and where do you live?"

"My name is Catherine Watson. I live at 1356 Westingham Road in Virginia. Everyone calls me Callie. Except for my dad." Callie said bravely.

Cal smiled and said, "I like the name Callie. Do you love your brother?" Callie nodded hard. "Do you love your mum?" Again Callie nodded but not as hard. "Do you love your dad?" This time Callie looked down and then back up and nodded slowly. Junior wiggled in his seat a little but he remained quite.

Gillian reached into her purse and grabbed some crayons and a piece of paper. Then she gave it to Callie and asked, "Can you draw us your lovely family?" Callie nodded yes. Her eyes widened at the sight of crayons. As she started drawing, Cal asked some more questions.

"How is school going?" Cal asked while putting on his glasses.

"It's alright. There is this boy who keeps trying to chase me. Ms. Tuller tells me to go play with other friends but he kept wanting to touch me. He is so annoying. But he has stopped now. Junior had talked to him." She looked up and smiled at Junior. In return, Junior gave a cocky smile and puffed up his chest.

"Did you try and tell him not to touch you anymore?" Gillian asked.

Callie looked up with confusion in her eyes and said "I am not allowed to say no. It is rude." And she went back to her drawing. "Besides he has stopped. He won't ever touch me again." She put down the yellow crayon and pushed the picture back to Gillian and Cal.

"What a fantastic picture! Are you sure you are not an artist? You can draw better than me!" Cal said enthusiastically. "Can you tell me about your picture?"

"Well here I am," she pointed to the girl in the pink dress. "Pink is my favorite color. And this is Junior," pointing to the boy in a cape. "And here is my mom," pointing to the woman in the car. "She likes to drive a lot."

"Callie, where is your dad?" Gillian asked looking at the picture.

"Oh…" Callie grabbed a black crayon and drew her dad. He was lying down under the grass.

"Callie, why is your dad lying down?" asked Cal.

"Because," Callie said crossly, "he is in hell." And then she drew red flames.

Gillian whispered with tears forming in her eyes, "Why is your daddy in hell?"

Callie looked at Junior and said, "Because he belongs there. He will be hurting now."

"Callie, did you dad touch you like that boy in your class try to touch you?" Cal asked.

"Don't answer that Callie." Junior yelled getting up from his chair. Gillian got up immediately and walked over to Junior. "I told you that you cannot say nor do anything. You will have to wait outside." Gillian started to take him out of the room when he pushed her and ran to Callie's bedside. Cal grabbed him and started dragging him to the door. Junior tried to force his way back to Callie but couldn't break Cal's strength. Callie started crying. Junior yelled as he was being pulled outside, "Callie, I can protect you. No one else will. They will not protect you like I can." And he was out of the door. Zoe got up and started to rub Callie's arm. She pulled it away turned her back to Zoe.

Meanwhile outside the room, Gillian and Cal were struggling with Junior. "Let me go. You cannot take her from me. She can't be alone."

"Junior, you have got to calm down before we let you back into the room." Cal said. Suddenly, Junior stopped struggling and forced himself up.

"Why don't you just leave us alone? You can't help us. You don't know what we go through." Junior said struggling to keep the tears back.

"Because I do know what you are going through and I will stop at nothing to get you and Callie the help you need. You have got to believe me that we are here to help not to hurt." Gillian said looking at Junior. He looked at Gillian and then at Cal and then back at Gillian. Then he saw Zoe coming out of the room. He saw through the open door that Callie was crying. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door. He turned around and said,"Go help you are. You don't know. Just leave us alone." Then he closed the door.

Zoe turned to look at Cal and Gillian, who were both out of breath. "What the hell just happened? By the way, I got the camcorder and the picture."

Cal turned to Gillian about to ask a question when she put her hand up telling him to stop. "Junior was deflecting for Callie so that she wouldn't have to answer the last question. The real question is how far is Junior willing to go to protect Callie?"

* * *

Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


	7. Garry McNeil

Hi guys!!! Here is another chapter!! I probably won't post another one until Monday!! Please, please review!!! They make me happy!!! Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Again the car ride back to the Lightman Group was a very quite one. Gillian was looking over the picture and writing notes in her notebook. Cal was driving but his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly and he was cussing at the "erratic" drivers.

When Cal parked the car, Gillian closed her pen and turned to Cal. However, he was so furious; he got out of the car and slammed the door. Gillian quietly looked at Cal's retreating figure, picked up her stuff and exited the car; going in the same direction as him. He didn't even hold the door or the elevator for her, he just kept on walking. While waiting for the elevator, Gillian started getting infuriated that by the time she stepped off of the elevator she was stomping towards her office and calling Cal some nasty names under her breath. Much to her surprise, Cal was waiting there, pacing back and forth. He turned to face her when she walked through the door.

"Listen, Gillian! I am trying to be patient and to let you come to me if you need to talk; but we still need to communicate."

"Cal…" Gillian started to say, but was interrupted.

"No, it is my turn to talk. I have been getting the silent treatment when I haven't done anything wrong. When I try to ask questions, I get the 'shut-up' finger in my face. And when my questions get answers, they are very vague. Enough is enough! We are partners, we work together. We both want to find the answers, but we have to work together. And that requires communication." Cal was yelling but he softened up when he said, "You don't have to tell me your life story, but I need to know how this case is related to you."

Gillian was fuming when she retorted, "Well I have been saying that for years, but now your ears are open. No! You do not have the right to come barging in here demanding me to tell you all of my secrets when you are still a closed book! Get out of my office, before I kick you out!" With that, Gillian turned on her heals and walked straight to her desk.

"No, no, no, no!" Cal shouted walking up to her desk. "You are not the boss, I am. And I can go any damn place I want and ask any damn questions I need answered!"

"To hell you are the boss! Your name might be on the sign, but I keep track of the money. And last time I checked, I was the one signing your pay check. So in reality I am the boss and I say get the hell out of my office before I cut your pay!" She looked at Cal expecting him to walk out. When he didn't she said, "Cal, God gave you two very good legs to walk with. Now use them and walk out that damn door!"

"Excuse me," said a voice from the door.

"WHAT?!?" Both Cal and Gillian shouted, looking for the source.

"Is this a bad—"he started to say but was interrupted by Gillian.

"Garry?" Gillian asked coming around her desk looking amazed. "What are you…how did…I am so glad to see you!" Gillian finally whispered hugging Garry and kissing him on his cheek. Garry was a tall, lanky man with dirty blonde shaggy hair. He almost looks like Brad Pitt. It seemed like forever that they were hugging. Cal, for a split second looked jealous. He started to leave but was stopped by a gentle hand. He turned and was surprised that the owner of that hand was Gillian.

"Cal Lightman, this is my brother Garry. Garry McNeil, this is my business partner and best friend Cal Lightman." Gillian said. Both of the men shook hands, smiling at each other, Cal looking a little sheepish.

"So this is the famous Cal Lightman, that my sister swears up and down that he is the most gifted person in law enforcement! Finally nice to meet you." Garry said smiling. Gillian was blushed as she swatted Garry.

"Well I wish I could say the same thing, but I never knew Gillian had any brothers until today." Cal said looking at Gillian with confusion all over his eyes. Gillian bowed her head down in embarrassment.

Sensing the tension in the room, Garry quickly said, "Well now you know me and it is a pleasure!" He turned to Gillian and said, "And since when did I lose your best friend spot?"

"You are my brother, silly! You will always be my best friend." Gillian said while hugging him again. She lifted her head and asked, "What takes you to Washington, D.C., Brother?"

Garry looked surprised and said, "You did Sister! I got that weird message you left earlier today. I dropped everything and took the first plane out of New York. Cathy knows about it already and she sends her love. So what's going on with this case, that is getting you all rattled?" Cal looked sincerely into Gillian's eyes wanting to know the same question.

Gillian looked uneasily between Cal and Garry before nervously saying to Garry, "I want to talk to you privately about it. I mean, Cal knows about the case, but…but, I have been so immersed in it today that I just want to take a couple of minutes and not talk or think about it." Gillian rushed the last part out looking at her desk.

"Sister, you know you can't hold things in like that. You will explode! Just go ahead and tell me what's—" Garry was interrupted by Emily coming in and asking "Hey Gillian… oh… there you are dad!" giving her dad a quick hug. "I have been looking for you everywhere! Hi Gillian!" then she gave Gillian a hug before turning to the unfamiliar guy and exclaimed, "Hi! I don't know who you are but my name is Emily Lightman. I am his daughter." She finished pointing to Cal.

"Well it is nice to meet you. I am Garry McNeil and I am her," pointing to Gillian, "brother. I am sure you have not heard that Gillian has a brother but here I am, in the flesh."

Emily laughed and said, "You are a riot! I wish Gillian had told us about you. I always assumed that she never had any family." She received a pinch from her dad and said, "Oww… what, I did."

"Emily, it is not nice to talk about other people in front of their face." Cal said sternly.

"But you do it all the time, even to Gillian and me." Emily retorted.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Gillian interrupted. "I am starving. So why don't we go and get something to eat, together. That way you can know more about Brother and he can now more about you! How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a great idea, Sister!" Garry said looking at Cal and Emily.

"I'm down." Emily said looking at her dad.

Everyone was looking at Cal when he finally said, "Alright, fine. But I get to pick where we go." And with that, everyone turned to walk out of the office.

Gillian stopped and turned around. "I will be there soon. Hold the elevator!" As everyone walked out, Gillian grabbed her purse and took out the old photo of her and her brother. She smiled a genuine smile. She tucked the picture into her pocket and then ran out quickly to catch the elevator with the rest of the group.

* * *

Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


	8. To Brothers and Dads!

It's Monday... BOO!! And YAY!! at the same time. Rough day at school! Anywho, here is a new chapter!! Hopefully it isn't too cheese ball!! If it is please review and let me know!! Enjoy!

P.S. Franella: I am sorry about your loss... I hope you feel better soon!!

* * *

"So, how did the two of you ever meet?" Garry asked Cal and then added after seeing Gillian's irritated face, "Hey, you have never told me how you and Cal met! It is just natural curiosity!" Then he looked at Cal chuckling and asked, "Do you blame me?"

"Nope, don't blame ya! I would have asked the same thing myself if I had a sister who was cruising around town with a strange, good looking man!" Cal said jokingly.

"You don't have to pretend to have a sister, you have me." Emily deadpanned. Then she looks at Garry and Gillian and said, "In which he embarrasses me by asking all the NICE boys, I bring home to meet him, the most embarrassing questions!" Emily said eyeing her dad one more time before she turned to Gillian and said, "At least I have someone who knows what I am going through!"

"Oh, Emily, you don't know how lucky you are." Gillian said smiling. "My brother was stricter about what guys I dated than your dad! At least your dad doesn't go to your school every day!" she exclaimed while looking at the two guys. "One time, my brother was a chaperone on a date!" Emily gasped and looked at Garry shaking her head. Gillian was shaking her head to when she went on, "How was a girl ever to score a make out session with Brian Pickiney, the basketball star at our school, with your brother there watching every move!" Gillian asked while Emily just shook her head some more.

"Men!" Emily shouted lifting her coke in the air.

"Emily, here is to brothers and dads," Gillian said raising her glass of ginger ale. "Can't live with them, can't live without them!" And before she took a sip, she toasted the boys and said in a dramatic voice, "God bless you!"

"I think that I am speaking for the both of us when I say, it is our pleasure to annoy you and God bless you for letting us do our jobs as protective men!" Garry said dramatically back to Gillian, with Cal nodding feverishly.

Cal turned to Garry and asked, "So did that chaperone thing work out? That sounds like a great plan!" Emily looked at her dad with the 'deer in the headlights' look and started shaking her head.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it only worked for the one date. After that, Gilly started sneaking out to meet up with her dates." Emily, Gillian and Garry were laughing but Cal had a stony face. "After that I told her that I wouldn't chaperone any dates if she brought them to our house. But I imagine it would be a lot easier for you to continue chaperoning Emily's dates since you are her dad."

Cal shook his head slowly and said, "Her mum would probably sue me. But it was a nice idea while it lasted." Emily looked genuinely relieved, while Garry and Gillian still laughed at their memories.

Gillian wiped away her tears from laughing and asked, "How is James doing? Man, I haven't seen him in so long!" She saw Cal and Emily's confused face and added, "James is my nephew. He is almost four years old." Cal nodded and Emily made an "awww" sound.

"Oh, he is doing great! He knows how to write his full name and he knows all the letters of the alphabet! Partly thanks to you, Sister, for getting him that Leap Frog thing!" Garry said lovingly.

"Well Brother, you should also thank Cathy! She is a school teacher for goodness sakes." Gillian said while touching her brother's arm.

"Why is it that sometimes you call eachother 'Brother' or 'Sister'?" Emily asked while taking a sip from her soda.

Garry and Gillian looked at eachother before Gillian answered, "I don't know. We started doing it when we were kids and then we just got so used to it that it stuck around. I think it is very comforting. Almost like—"

"Yellow sprinkles." Cal and Garry whispered at the same time.

They looked at eachother and Gillian looked down with tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes, just like yellow sprinkles." She said after taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay Gillian?" Emily asked putting a comforting hand on Gillian's back and looking confused.

"Just dandy!" Gillian said not too convincingly. "For real, I am fine. Can we please stop asking me if I am okay, because obviously I am!" she exclaimed looking straight at Cal. He looked at her too with his famous stare. Gillian got up and pointed her finger at Cal and said angrily, "Don't do that! You have no right." And she walked away to the ladies room.

"Jeez, dad, sometimes you are so inconsiderate!" Emily said and walked in the same direction as Gillian.

Garry turned to Cal and asked with a little resentment in his voice, "What just happened? What can't you do that you have no right to?"

"Well, there is this line we have. She doesn't read my facial expressions and I don't read her expressions. But sometimes, I just can't help it. I get too concerned with her. She tries to act tough but I see right through it. I care for her very deeply." Cal said looking in the direction of the ladies room.

"Cal, I don't blame you. She is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode every time she holds all this stuff in. I am glad you are around when she needs someone to talk to." Garry said clapping Cal on the back. "I wish I could be around all the time but I can only call her on the weekends, if I am lucky enough to even get a hold of her. It's when she gets like this, do I drop everything and come to her." Garry looked lost in thought for a moment when he said, "The last time I came here, was when she lost Sophie. Alec, of course, wasn't around and she was left to pick up the pieces by herself." Garry looked down before saying, "This used to be our routine when we were kids. She would have trouble with our dad and then he would get drunk and—"

"Hey Cal, Ben just called! They found Conner Watson's body in the marsh." Gillian said rushing up to the boys almost knocking down a server. Emily came running from behind, helping the server. "Their preliminary findings show that he was beaten to death. Also, they found him wrapped in a princess bed sheet that has some DNA on it."

"Do they know if it's the dad's? Or is it someone else's?" Cal asked.

"They still have to run tests on it. But it won't come back until tomorrow afternoon. It's going to be a long wait." Gillian said then she turned to Garry. "Hey Brother!"

"Hey Sister." Garry said back not as peppy.

Gillian looked at Garry with concerned eyes. "Brother, let's go home. You can crash at my place. You haven't seen it yet. We can stay up all night and watch S.N.L.! I have the first five years." Garry just nodded but he got up and put on his coat. She was just about to leave when she turned to Emily and gave her a hug. Then Gillian turned to Cal and shortly said, "Thanks for dinner! I will see you tomorrow!" Then she kissed him on his cheek. He smiled and kissed her back.

Cal turned to Garry to shake his hand and said, "I hope this isn't the only time I see you, Ol' Chap."

Garry just smiled and said, "No way, no how! I finally have someone on my side." They pulled in for a 'man' hug and Garry whispered, "Take care of Gillian." Cal said, "You do the same."

Gillian was almost out the door when Garry caught up to her and they left together arm in arm.

Emily turned to look at her dad and said, "Dad, Gillian looks depressed. You need to help her. She was mumbling something about her dad and Garry picking up the pieces when I walked into the ladies room." She sighed heavily, "She stopped when she saw me and she put on a fake smile. I tried to ask more questions but Agent Reynolds called."

Cal looked at Emily not knowing what to say. He looked at the door and then back at Emily and said, "I will take care of her."

After that, Cal paid the bill, put his arm around Emily's neck and left for home.

* * *

Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


	9. Doublelayer, Doublechocolate Cake

Hello, again!! Another chapter up! It will probably take me a few extra days to get the next chapter in. Hope you don't hate me...lol!!! Enjoy and please review!!!!

* * *

Gillian unlocked and opened her front door. Garry came in after Gillian with one shoulder bag.

"Nice digs, Sister," He said grinning. Gillian looked back at him and smiled half-heartedly. "Sister, come here." Garry said opening his arms up. Gillian obeyed and hugged her brother very tightly. Her emotions got the better of her and she started crying. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Garry would rub her back and say, "Shh. It's okay, Sister. Let it all out."

Soon Gillian dried her tears and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Thanks Brother! I am truly glad that you are here." She whispered onto her brother's shoulder. She pulled away, wiped her eyes and said, "Let me show you where you will be sleeping." Garry nodded and followed Gillian up the stairs, bag in tow.

Gillian showed Garry the spare bedroom and the bathroom. He looked in both rooms and said, "Very… um… cozy, Sister."

She hit him on the back of his head and said, "It's not the Waldorf, but it will do. I had to seriously downsize after the divorce. So excuse me, I am going to change into my pajamas. I suggest you do the same." And with that, Gillian left and closed her bedroom door.

Garry put his bag on the bed, took out his pajamas and changed into them. Then he grabbed his toothbrush and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he cleaned everything up, he looked to see that Gillian's door was still closed. So he went down to the kitchen to get some water. When he opened up the refrigerator, he found the most perfect double-layer, double-chocolate cake. He looked back up stairs looking for Gillian. He found a fork and whispered, "Gilly won't mind…" and started eating.

Meanwhile, Gillian changed out of her work clothes with a tired sigh. She changed into some comfy shorts and an old NYU shirt. She went into the bathroom and took her makeup off. Then, at the last minute, she put her hair up into a messy ponytail. Gillian took one last look in the mirror and left to go downstairs. She noticed that her brother's door was open.

When she got to the living room, she thought her brother would be sitting on the couch, but he wasn't. A look of panic crossed her bright blue eyes until she heard her refrigerator door close. Gillian tip-toed to the kitchen to find her brother's back facing her. She straightened her back and saw dark crumbs on the counter.

Gillian squinted her eyes, pressed her lips together and said in an accusatory voice, "That better not be the double-layer, double-chocolate cake I made yesterday!"

Garry turned around with a guilty look on his face and said, "No, it's the double-layer, double-chocolate cake you made for me." He noticed her stern look and wiped the crumbs from his face. He turned on a charming smile and said, "Thank you Sister! But this delicious cake shouldn't be enjoyed by one person. Come here and join me."

Reluctantly, Gillian smiled, got a fork out and joined her brother. For about ten minutes they sat in silence eating the cake. After over half of the cake was eaten, Gillian turned to Garry and said, "Great idea Brother! You should come here more often and have cake." Garry just nodded as Gillian went along and said, "Remember going to Guliano's on 8th St. and sharing a cupcake!" Gillian had a hazy smile on her face. Then she took a breath and said, "This case… that we are on… Cal and I…it reminds me… it reminds me of what happened…" Gillian couldn't even finish her sentence before she had tears in her eyes. Garry got up to hug her but she stopped him. "Damn it let me say it! This case reminds me of when… when daddy would hurt us." Gillian let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and hugged her brother.

Garry sighed, "I knew this had something to do with dad. I could tell by the look in your eyes. You have that same look after dad would hurt you. Sister, he can't hurt you now. Please don't cry." Gillian cried harder. Garry trying very hard to control his anger said, "That bastard! Gillian!" He pushed her face up so that she could look in his bright green eyes. "Dad is gone. He cannot and will not hurt you. Please believe me!"

Gillian sat there looking at Garry, tears still pouring out of her dull blue eyes. Then she nodded and turned to pick her fork up to start eating again. After a minute, Garry did the same, wiping away the lone tear that fell from his eye. They ate again for another five minutes when Garry turned to look at Gillian and asked, "Who did you make this cake for?"

Clearing her throat, she said, "It's for Cal. Tomorrow is his birthday. I was going to go over to his house tonight and bring it to him."

Garry looked confused. "Why didn't he say anyth—"

"Because," Gillian interrupted, "he is very stubborn and he doesn't want anyone celebrating his birthday. I once tried to do a surprise birthday party for him but he ruined it very quickly. He resent out invitations with the wrong date, time and address. I was so furious, but I learned my lesson. So, we just celebrate it at his house. Just me, Emily and Cal."

"Are you in love with him?" Garry asked randomly.

Gillian almost choked on her cake and said, "Excuse me? How did you get love from a birthday cake?"

"Don't change the subject. I am your big brother and I know when you are happy, when you are sad, when you are angry and when you are in love. I can see it written all over your face. Your eyes went from dull to vibrant after saying Cal's name. You are in love with him." Garry said that last sentence pointing his finger at Gillian.

Gillian looked shocked. She tried stumbling some words but she failed. She looked down into her lap and blushed. "Brother, I … I can't help…I feel…" Gillian sighed and said, "I do love him very much." Her eyes went back to its dull color from before. She looked up and said, "But who cares, he—"

"Oh, Sister, I care. Look at me!" Gillian looked at her brother. "He loves you back. I could tell. I bet you he is so in love with you that he is afraid to tell you."

"Garry, it can't happen. It would be too… difficult." Gillian murmured.

Before, Garry could retort, Gillian heard her phone ring. She ran to pick it up.

"Gillian Foster… Oh, hey Cal… We were just talking about you." Then Gillian had a surprised look on her face. "What happened… they ran off…to where? Ok… I will be in the office as soon as I can. Alright talk to you later. Bye."

"What happened?" asked Garry.

Gillian was half way up the stairs when she yelled down. "The girl from our case ran away with her brother. We don't know where they are. I have to go into the office immediately."

Garry got up from his seat and yelled back, "I will come with you." Gillian poked her head out from her bedroom door about to say no when Garry said, "Sister, I have nothing to do here. At least if I am with you I can keep an eye out for you. I am coming whether you say so or not."

Gillian shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever." and closed the door.

They were dressed in record speed and went out the door on their way to the office.

* * *

Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


	10. Mrs Watson

Hello!!! Here is another chapter!! Sorry it took a little longer, this week has just been crazy. Not to mention, I had a little writer's block. Please let me know what you think! I love reviews; the good, the bad and the ugly! LOL!! Enjoy!

* * *

Gillian and Garry got to the Lightman Group in record time! Gillian parked in her normal parking spot but high tailed it to the office. Instead of taking the elevator, she took the stairs explaining to her brother that it would be quicker. She pushed open the doors and made a beeline to the Lab. She saw that Cal, Zoe, Ben and Loker were watching the screens.

Garry squeezed through the open door. He looked around with his mouth opened and said, "Holey moley, this is where you work!" Garry whistled dramatically. "You must make a lot of money to get digs like this, Sister." Garry said looking at Gillian.

By then everyone was looking at Garry. Cal was grinning, Loker and Ben looked confused and Zoe looked a little annoyed. Gillian cleared her throat and said nervously, "This is my brother Garry." Then she turned to him and whispered, "Maybe you should wait in my office." He just nodded, still looking around the room and left.

"Sorry about that. What is going on here?" Gillian asked trying to get everyone to focus back on the screen.

Cal was still grinning when he turned to Gillian and said, "This is the footage from the hospital. Junior clearly knew where each camera was. They are very good at hiding from it. They are almost undetectable until they get to the camera outside, from the lobby." He turned to Loker and said, "Start it from the beginning." Loker did what he was told.

The scene was still until they saw a boy with a hat on holding a little girls hand. It was for a brief second, but they were caught.

Gillian turned around and asked, "Do we know where they are going? Who picked them up? Or did they walk on foot?"

Ben looked at her and said, "We are asking the same questions but everyone we asked didn't see a thing." Gillian shook her head, not believing it.

The room was quiet for about two minutes. Then Gillian turned to Ben and asked, "Hey Ben! Do you remember the number Junior called me from?" Ben nodded. "Is that number specific to a telephone in the hospital? Or is it for the hospital in general? We can look at the phone numbers dialed from there. Maybe we will get a hit."

Ben's eyes got wider. "Great idea. I will run the phone logs from that phone and see which other numbers he called." Ben said walking out the door getting his cell phone from his clip.

Gillian turned to Zoe and asked, "Is there an Amber Alert out?" Zoe shook her head looking annoyed and said, "I'm going to see what is holding them up. It should be out soon. But the faster we can get more information…"

"…the closer we are to finding them. I know Zoe. Any news we hear, we will call you." Gillian said putting an arm on Zoe's shoulder.

Zoe curtly nodded and left the room.

Cal turned to Loker and said, "Loker, go to the hospital and see if you can get more footage. Get all the ones you can that show during the time they left. Also get footage of the front entrance for the past two days. Maybe we can catch Junior with another person."

Loker nodded and said, "Right boss, on my way. I will call you if I see anything." With that, Loker was out the door with his computer case and his jacket.

The room was quiet again for a couple of minutes. Gillian was about to leave when Cal said, "So," he looked down finding something interesting on the floor so that he wasn't looking at Gillian. "What did you say about me?" Gillian looked back at him confused. "On the phone, when I called, you said that you were just talking about me. What were you talking about? Hopefully nothing bad." Gillian started to smile. "I mean, my left ear wasn't buzzing. Or is it my right that rings when someone is talking about you. I don't know, but what did you say."

Gillian just started laughing outright. She couldn't stop herself. She actually had to clutch the chair because she was laughing so hard.

Cal, starting to get mad, looked down again and said, "Alright you don't have to tell me. Have it your way."

Gillian stopped laughing but was still silently giggling. She looked at Cal and said in a more serious tone, "Why are you getting angry? What you said was hilarious! It seems like I haven't laughed like that in years." She put her hand on his arm causing him to look up in her eyes. "Cal, seriously that was funny!" Gillian started laughing again. "I mean left ear buzzing or right ear ringing. What are you? A thirteen year old girl?" Then she started laughing again.

"Ha Ha, very funny" Cal said very dramatically and they went back to watching the hospital footage. Gillian was still giggling but quietly.

After two minutes, Gillian said, "Your birthday." She turned to Cal and repeated, "We were talking about your birthday. By the way, we ate your cake. Sorry. But my brother started it!"

This time it was Cal's turn to laugh. "Well the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree, does it?"

"Excuse me Dr. Lightman. There is a Mrs. Watson in your office." Heidi said.

Cal turned around and nodded. Then he turned to Gillian and said, "We called her right after we called you. We also asked her to come in and wait here but I want to ask her some questions. Care to join me, Luv?"

Gillian hesitated for a second but then nodded. They both started walking to his office. Gillian stopped Cal right before they got to the door and whispered, "Cal, let me ask some questions first. Okay?"

Cal was about to argue back but then he decided against it and nodded. He turned to open the door.

Gillian smoothed her top and her jeans, took a deep breath and walked in as confidently as she could. She went up to Mrs. Watson, held out her hand and said, "Mrs. Watson, I don't know if you remember me, but I am Gillian Foster and this is Cal Lightman." Mrs. Watson looked at Gillian with disgust but Gillian kept on talking. "Now we know that you are worried about you daughter and son, but we are doing everything we possibly can to get them back safely."

Mrs. Watson still looked disgusted. She crossed her arm and her legs very tightly and looked the other way, choosing not to acknowledge either Gillian or Cal.

Cal looked at Gillian then he looked at Mrs. Watson getting ready to say something when Gillian put her hand on Cal's arm. She gave him the look of 'just wait a second and be patient'.

Gillian turned back to Mrs. Watson and asked quietly, "Mrs. Watson, were you aware that your husband was sexually abusing your daughter?"

Mrs. Watson looked around to Gillian with full blown fury in her eyes. "You bitch! How dare you speak of such a foul thing? My husband would never, ever do anything like that. He was a perfect gentleman, husband and father. Why would Catherine say such a lie? Obviously, she is lying." Mrs. Watson stood up and walked towards Gillian pointing her finger and yelling, "And how dare you even talk to me? You are the ones who started this whole ordeal! Now my family is in ruins and it is your entire fault." Then Mrs. Watson slapped Gillian across her face. Cal stepped in and grabbed ahold of her. Gillian ran to the phone and called security. When they got to Cal's office, they took hold of Mrs. Watson.

Gillian said, "Take her to the Cube. Stay there and make sure she doesn't break anything." They nodded and dragged Mrs. Watson to the Cube.

Cal turned to Gillian and asked, "What the hell are you doing? She should go to jail for slapping you. Are you alright?"

Gillian looked at Cal and said, "We got her in our court now. No more smoked mirrors. She will talk if you set her off in the right way. There is no way for her to hide behind tears." Gillian started walking out the door then she turned around and grinned. "Cal, I am fine. I have been hit harder." She left to go to her office leaving Cal looking astonished and somewhat sad.

Gillian entered her office to find Garry looking through her desk. He turned around and simply said, "I'm hungry. Do you have any food? Something sweet perhaps?" Gillian nodded and left to go to the kitchen. She found some chocolate milk and trail mix. She brought it back to her office.

She looked at Garry's perplexed face and said, "That's all we have."

Garry shrugged his shoulders and began to eat the trail mix. "Hey, by the way, what was that commotion going on? It sounded like someone was screaming and then hitting the walls." He laughed and added, "Kind of like what dad would sound like."

Gillian looked at him and said, "It was the mother of the missing children. She was just a tad bit upset. So we moved her to somewhere more comfortable." She turned back to her desk and picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Ben, it is Gillian. Do you by chance have any forensics reports back? You do? Can you have them send it over to me? That would be wonderful! Any luck on the phone numbers? Okay, well call me if you find anything. See you later. Bye." Gillian hung up the phone and started writing notes.

"Hey Gilly? Are you doing okay? Do you need me to do anything?" Garry said throwing away the raisins with disgust.

"Brother, you are helping me by just sitting here." She smiled at him when she turned around. But after seeing him throw away a raisin, she looked disbelieving at him and said, "Throwing away the best part of trail mix does not get me too happy though." He looked at her but kept throwing them away. Gillian said, "Stop throwing away the raisins and give them to me, you big baby."

He looked at her and then he began to throw the raisins at her. "What did you call me, baby sister?"

She started screaming and laughing at the same time and said, "I said give the raisins to me, YOU BIG BABY!" Gillian stuck her tongue out.

Garry now started to throw all of the trail mix at his sister when Heidi stuck her head in and said, "Dr. Foster! These were just faxed to you." They stopped fighting when Heidi brought the folder to Gillian at her desk.

"Alright, Brother, let's stop being childish. I need to get back to work." When she sat down though, she stuck her tongue out again and he threw another raisin.

Gillian started reading the report, but as she got towards the end her eyes got big. She called Cal and said, "Meet me in the Lab." She looked at her brother and said with a big smile, "I am about to blow this case out of the park!" Gillian started to walk out of her office.

Garry stood up dramatically, gave a silent cheer and said, "Make me proud!"

* * *

Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


	11. The Interview

Hey guys! Happy Friday!! Well, here is another chapter.** I am going to warn you, it is going to get intense. ****(No worries, no rapes scenes!!!)** You have been warned!

The end is in sight. I am already starting to put thoughts down for a new story.

Please, please, please review!! I really want to know what you are thinking!

* * *

"Alright, Cal, are you ready?" Gillian asked nervously. Cal just nodded as his eyes never left the paper he was reading. "Cal! This is serious. It has to be absolute perfect timing. Are you ready or not?" Cal finally looked up from the paper into Gillian's furious eyes.

"Yes, Luv, I am ready. But are you ready?" Gillian stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "Luv, your wound up tight. If she sees you angry, she will get angry and eventually shut you off. Just take a moment to relax." Gillian closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Cal looked at her when she opened her eyes and asked, "Feel better?" She nodded. "Good, let get this show on the road." Cal got up and walked to the entrance of the Cube.

Gillian started to follow, when she turned to the tech person named Brian and said, "Now you know when to give me the file?" He nodded but she reminded him again, "I will tug at my ear; like this," and she demonstrated for him. "Don't forget to immediately bring us the file."

Brian nodded again and said, "Yes, Dr. Foster."

Gillian was about to say something else when Cal interrupted her and said, "Oh, for Christ sakes Luv! Let him do his job. He heard you the first thousand times you said it. Now let's go!"

Gillian walked over to Cal and said, "Look who has to take a deep breath now. Don't be so touchy. Let's go!"

They walked into the Cube to find Mrs. Watson pacing back and forth. Her lawyer was sitting very patiently, writing down some notes. They both stopped when Gillian and Cal entered the room. "Let me out of this cage! What are you, some kind of freaks? I said let me out now or I will sue you!" Mrs. Watson seethed.

"Mrs. Watson, that will never hold up in court. Ask your lawyer. You assaulted me not to long ago and I haven't pressed charges…yet. So we can either sit here like adults and talk about what is going on or you can spend the night in jail while your children are missing. What is your choice?" Mrs. Watson didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, even though her lawyer said, "We can hear what they have to say. Think about your children." Gillian went on to say, "Now, we just have a couple of questions and then you are free to go."

Cal asked the first question, "Mrs. Watson, do you or your husband drink?"

Mrs. Watson looked disgusted and said, "No we do not. We don't need alcohol in our lives. We have both sworn it off."

Gillian looked down at the file and smiled a little, but erased it when she looked back up. "Mrs. Watson, are you aware that the F.B.I. forensics team found an empty liquor bottle in your garbage can?"

"You can't go through my trash like that, its private property." Mrs. Watson looked at her lawyer expecting him to say something to Cal or Gillian but he turned to her and said, "If it was in the garbage can then it is free game, it can become public. Plus, they had a warrant, they could look anywhere." Mrs. Watson huffed and said, "Well it's not ours. Like I said, we don't drink."

"Well would it surprise you to know that it had you and your husband's fingerprints all over it?" Gillian asked while she was tugging her ear.

Mrs. Watson looked down ashamed and retorted, "Oh, that thing. We saw some neighborhood kids with it and we took it away, threw the alcohol down the sink and threw away the bottle."

Brian came in and said, "Dr. Lightman and Dr. Foster, this was just faxed to you." And he handed the file over to Dr. Foster. They both read it, together.

"Right, you are lying." Said Cal. "You knew about the alcohol because you showed shame when Dr. Foster said they found you and your husband's fingerprints. And now you're lying to cover up how your fingerprints got on the bottle. You knew your husband was drinking. You were not lying when you said you didn't drink, though." Cal glanced over to Gillian and smirked, "Although, why no one would drink is beyond my capabilities, it's good for your liver!" He and Gillian shared a small laugh. Mrs. Watson looked outright repulsed. Cal noticing this and went on saying, "Now we know that your husband drank from that bottle because the F.B.I. matched the saliva from the bottle to your husband. And his autopsy report just came in. When he died he had a blood alcohol level of .6." Cal let that sink in for about ten seconds and then asked, "Now, why are your fingerprints on it? And don't forget that we can tell when you are lying."

Mrs. Watson looked down and mumbled, "I found it. I didn't want anyone to know that Conner drinks, so I threw it in the garbage can before going to get my nails done."

Gillian looked at Mrs. Watson with a critical eye and asked, "Where did you find the bottle?"

Mrs. Watson tried to look them into the face when she said, "Under the couch."

Cal slammed his fists, "You are lying again. Madam, we are experts in our field. You cannot deceive us. Now Dr. Foster asked you where you found the bottle." Mrs. Watson did not say anything. She kept her lips tight.

Gillian opened the file again and said very quietly, "We also found another set of fingerprints on the bottle." Mrs. Watson looked down again. "But you already know whose fingerprints they are. So, Mrs. Watson, where did you find the bottle?"

Mrs. Watson was quiet first but then she blurted out, "I found it under Catherine's bed, okay! That little tramp. She always had to be the center of attention. She probably took sips from the bottle, too." She looked disgusted.

Cal and Gillian were about to lose their cool when someone knocked on the door. Loker poked his head in and ask, "Can I see you out here? It is very important."

"Excuse us, we will be right back. You can bet on it." Gillian said looking at Mrs. Watson with revulsion.

Cal just left the room and made a beeline to Loker. "What did I tell you about interrupting us during an interview?"

"That I am not allowed to interrupt unless I have something important, which I do!" Loker replied. "This picture was taken earlier today, a few hours before you interviewed Callie." It was a picture of an older model Dodge Neon. The license plate was obstructed but the woman's face was clear as day.

"Hey Cal, let's bring in this picture. Mrs. Watson might be able to tell us who she is." Gillian said, placing her hand on his arm. He looked at her and just nodded. "Eli, make sure to get us if Ben has news." Loker nodded.

Just then, the door to the Lab opened and Garry came walking in. "Garry, this is not a good time. Can you please go back to my office?" Gillian said.

"Gilly, I wanted to come in and see if you were alright. Who is that woman?" Garry asked looking into the Cube.

Cal turned to Gillian and said, "Let him stay. He can just sit right here," Cal said pointing to a chair, "and he can see everything that is going on. Let's get back to the interview."Cal started to walk back to the Cube. Gillian looked at her brother and smiled and followed Cal. When he opened the door, Gillian took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Watson, do you recognize this woman?" Cal showed her the picture and her face showed that she did. "You do recognize her. Who is she?"

"Why do you want to know?" She looked down at the picture more closely. "Is that tramp with my son?" she spat.

"Yes, she is. Mrs. Watson, who is she?" Gillian said calmly.

"Her name is Cassandra Watson. She is Conner's daughter from his previous marriage." Mrs. Watson said looking like she smelled something rotten. "She is a little liar like Catherine."

Gillian squinted her eyes and asked as politely as possible, "How is that so?"

Mrs. Watson pushed the picture away and said, "She told the police that Conner touched her, you know, down there. But you know how children are, she sat there lying to the police and damaging Conner's good name. I know the truth. Conner would never do such a thing. He is too perfect." Mrs. Watson started to sob into her handkerchief. "And now he has been taken away from me."

The temperature in the room dropped. Cal looked murderous, the lawyer was shaking his head in disbelief and Gillian was seething. However, Mrs. Watson did not detect this.

Gillian was breathing hard when she whispered, "So you knew about his past and you still defended him? You still married him? He raped not only your daughter but his other daughter from his previous marriage! Are you fucking crazy?!?" Before anyone knew it Gillian was out of her seat and holding Mrs. Watson up against the wall by her collar. Gillian whispered menacingly, "You are her mother. You were supposed to help her and instead you hurt her even more." Cal was trying to get Gillian off of Mrs. Watson. She just shrugged him off as she continues to say, "I used to trust people like you. All they would do is make-up excuses for what he done." Gillian had tears in her eyes but she pushed them back. "I hate people like you. You think that you have the perfect life with the perfect husband and the perfect kids that you turn a blind eye to someone who needs your help. All you think about is yourself and your image. Well let me fill you in. Your so-called 'perfect' husband raped you're daughter!" Gillian spat in her face. Mrs. Watson just stared at Gillian with big fearful eyes.

Garry walked into the room and whispered gently, "Gilly, come back."

Gillian closed her eyes and took a deep breath and said. "As God as my witness, I will make sure that you are put in jail for a long time and that you will never see your kids. Never. Ever. Again!" She shoved her again, turned around and left with her brother.

* * *

Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


	12. Wet Tears and Snot

Hello!!! I am back!! Sorry it took so long to update! It has been a VERY LONG week! (Is it Friday yet?!?)

Well anywho, this story takes off from when Gillian stormed out of the Cube.

Please let me know if you have enjoyed it! **Please review.**

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Gillian walked out of the Cube without a single glance back. Then she saw Ben, Loker and Zoe in front of the monitors staring at her. She stopped for a second, about to say something but decided against it. Garry nudged her and they walked out together and went straight to her office.

Cal comes out, takes a deep breath while shaking his head. He then saw everyone staring at the door. "Oi, Ben, can we arrest this psycho path? As an accessory to something or just being stupid?" Call yelled in frustration.

That seemed to revive the group out of their shocked stupor.

Ben looked like he just woke up and said, "Um… um… we can arrest her for obstructing justice and assault. We can definitely take her kids away. Let me call someone to see if they can set up an emergency foster house." He started to walk out and grab his cell phone when Cal stopped him.

"Hold on, you found them? When did you think you were going to tell me?" Cal said walking up to Ben. Then he turned to Loker, pointed a finger in his face and said, "I thought I told you to come get me if you heard from Ben. What are you, dense? Do you need to clean out those ears?" Cal was yelling by now and Loker was backing away.

Zoe walked between Cal and Loker, faced Cal and said, "Darling, I know you are reeling from what just happened. Believe me we are just as astonished as you are. But we," waiving her hand between her and Ben, "came in just as you were going back in. We heard everything. Believe me when I say no one was talking. So don't blame him." She finished pointing at Loker.

No one talked for a couple of minutes. Cal was still breathing hard and looking at the door Gillian walked out of. The silence was broken by a shrill phone call from Ben's phone. He picked it up and went to the other side of the room. He quickly came back and said, "They have the kids here. They were at Cassandra's apartment."

Cal was walking towards the door when he turned around and asked Ben, "Where did they put them?"

Ben looked up and said, "The conference room."

Cal was out the door and on his way to the conference room with Zoe closely following him. She stopped him before he opened the door.

"Darling, how are these kids going to react when you question them like a dog?" Zoe asked looking concerned. Cal looked at her impatiently. "Cal, jut humor me."

Cal took a deep breath and said, "I don't know but they will answer my questions. That is for damn sure."

Zoe looked at him with patient eyes and said, "So you bark and they jump? Darling, you know that won't work. They will get angry and tune you out. Then when you are not looking, they will find a way to escape. Believe me, I have been there before." Zoe grabbed his arm and caressed it. "Cal, as much as it pains me to say this, let alone think this, but you need Gillian. She can reach these kids."

Cal shook his head and said, "She can't even control herself. She… she is… she is lost and… I don't… I don't know what to do." Cal looked helpless.

Zoe gently put her hands on his cheeks and said, "Go find her; you will know what to say. You always do when it comes to Gillian." She slapped his cheek playfully and turned him around. "Now go before I get her."

She watched as he slowly made his way to Gillian's office with slumped shoulders. Zoe whispered to herself, "It looks like 'Little Miss Perfect" isn't so perfect after all." She shrugged and left to go make some phone calls.

Cal walked to Gillian's office, hesitated, took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He was expecting to find Gillian there, crying her eyes out, but all he saw was Garry reading a book.

Garry looked up and said, "She left after we came here. She said something about getting air with a view." Cal started to smile. "I can tell by that grin that you know what that means" Garry concluded and went back to reading his yellow book.

"Oi, where did you get that book?" Cal asked walking towards Garry.

"Oh, I was curious about this book and so I picked it up." Garry said biting his lip and looking down.

Cal looked at him with an 'I don't believe you look' and said, "Come on, Garry. Where did you get that book?"

"Okay, don't tell Gilly I told you this. She will kill me. For some reason she doesn't want you to know." Garry looked at the door to make sure Gillian wasn't coming in, took a deep breath and started his story. "Well, Gilly had this book forever. She originally got this book from the public library a long time ago. In fact, she was a senior in high school. At that time, she didn't want to go to college. She had no desire to. Then all of a sudden, she comes home and says that she wants to go to college and major in psychology. She told me that she read this book and it changed her life!" He looked down at the book with respect. "Well, naturally, as her brother, I had many questions. One was how she came to this epiphany. She told me that she saw this book in the fiction section and she picked it out because it looked so sunny and cheery. She couldn't put the book down. She looked so happy, how was I supposed to question that? So, by Fall semester, she enrolled herself into NYU. And the rest is history." Garry at that point looked dreamily at the book. He then scrunched his face and said, "This guy is pretty mysterious. I have never heard of him. Maybe you know him. You are in the same field of expertise as him. He wrote about something called 'micro-expressions'. His name is Michael McCarthy."

Cal looked at him with silly grin and asked, "Where is this chap from?"

Garry looked on the back cover and said, "It doesn't say nothing about where he lives but it does say that he went to Cambridge University. Hey didn't you go to Cambridge?" Cal nodded. "How funny; maybe you can look him up in your yearbooks."

Cal laughed silently and said, "I'll get on that but I'm going to find Gillian. Enjoy the book!" Cal turned towards the door, had a wicked grin on his face and whispered to himself, "I certainly did."

Cal made his way to the balcony whistling. He turned the corner and saw Gillian's back. She was shaking just a little. He tip-toed to the door and opened it as quietly as he could. She stopped shaking and straightened her back.

Cal poked his head out and whispered, "Hey, Luv, how are you doing?"

She wiped her eyes and softly said, "I'm fine. His case is seriously kicking my butt!"

Cal grinned and said, "You seem to be kicking butt, Luv. I never thought I would be holding you back from killing someone. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Out of nowhere, Gillian went up to Cal and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back. After a couple of seconds, she started crying. Cal started rubbing her back. They sat in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes.

After the tears subsided, Gillian croaked, "I'm sorry for getting your shirt all wet and snotty." She looked down feeling embarrassed.

Cal lifted her chin and said sincerely, "Don't worry about it Luv. My shirt looks so much cooler with tear stains and snot."

Gillian laughed and whispered, "Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve your love." They were looking at each other barely two inches apart.

Cal whispered, "You deserve all of my love. You are my best friend." He didn't move his hands from her waist.

Time was standing still with each centimeter they came closer. Their lips were almost touching when a blaring noise came from Cal's cell phone. He looked at the caller I.D. – Ben. He looked back up at Gillian who had turned back around. He took the call.

"Yeah, Ben, what do you want?"Cal said irritably. "No, don't take them. We still have to question them. What did you find? Oh, really, how interesting. Do you have that report? Okay, well we will need to look it over before going in to question them. Okay, man, thanks. Bye." Cal closed his cell phone but not before turning it onto vibrate.

He turned to find Gillian looking at him with confusing eyes. Cal explained, "That was Ben. Well after you left the Lab, Ben told us that they found the kids at Cassandra's apartment. They are in the conference room right now."

Gillian looked a little angry and said, "When were you going to tell me about that?"

Cal shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Well that's why I came out here to begin with. But I got a little distracted with hugs and snot." Cal was careful not to look at Gillian so he looked at the Capitol.

She put her hand on his arm and gently said, "It's okay, Cal. I am just wound up tight. What did Ben say just now?"

Cal looked back at her and said, "Well he has an emergency foster contact for the kids. But we just got the forensics report back from the F.B.I.. They found foot prints in the mud next to Conner Watson's body. They are a size 7 boys shoe. Well they checked Junior's shoe and they found a match. But it's circumstantial at best. If we want to give him the help he needs, then he will have to confess." Cal looked worried.

Gillian thought for a moment, "He will not say anything. He is closed so tight that the only person he seems to trust is his sister. But if he gets the slightest hint that we are taking Callie they both close up. What he needs is someone to talk to that knows what he is…" Gillian stopped talking and then she whispered, "…going through." She left Cal and walked inside, straight to her office.

Cal hesitated for a second and started following. Before she reached her office, he grabbed her arm and said, "What are you bloody thinking? I'm not psychic!"

She took and deep breath and said, "Junior needs someone to talk to, right? Someone who knows what he is going through?" Cal was just nodding. "Well I know who can talk to him."

Cal was getting a little impatient, "Well, who then?"

She widened her bright blue eyes and squealed, "My brother!" Before Cal could ask any more questions, she turned around and walked into her office full of determination.

* * *

Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


	13. Confessions

**Hello! Another chapter up! There will probably be one or two more chapters after this, so we are near the end!**

**Just to warn you, this chapter is VERY intense! Please don't read if you are sensitive to this kind of stuff.**

**Another reminder; please, please, please review!!!! I look forward to them!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Gillian and Cal were pacing back and forth while Garry was sitting on the couch tapping his finger on his knee. Gillian turned to Garry and asked, "Do you need anything? I mean, do you need any food or something to drink?" Garry just shook his head. Gillian sat down next to her brother and asked, "Are you sure you are up to it? You can always say no."

Cal stopped pacing and faced Garry. Garry looked from Gillian to Cal and then said, "No, I can do this. If he needs my help then I will do it. But Gilly you have to understand I am not a psychologist. I'm not going to be as good as you."

Gillian shook her head and whispered, "Brother, you are absolutely perfect. You know exactly what to say and when to say it. If I didn't have you with me, I would not be where I am now." She chuckled, "I probably would have ended up in a ditch."

-BANG-

The door opened and hit the wall. Zoe came in with Ben at her side. She turned to Gillian and screamed, "Have you lost your mind? How will we ever convict with a confession made to an average Joe citizen. This is absurd!" She turned to Cal and screamed, "Are you just going to stand there and let this happen? I told you to go get Gillian! I didn't tell you to go get Gillian's brother. Are you crazy?" Zoe was seething and she began to pace the office.

Cal and Gillian were about to say something when Garry stood up and said calmly, "Listen, Miss Landu. It is true; I don't have a degree in psychology or in law. I own a store in upstate New York. I'm as ordinary as one can be. But I do know what that boy is going through." He looked at Gillian with questioning eye. She nodded and he went on, "I had gone through it myself. I know how he is feeling. And he will not talk to anyone but his sister and someone who has walked in his shoes. Plus, I don't mean to argue with you but he doesn't need jail time, he needs hospital time and time with his true family." He sat back down and went to tapping his finger on his knee again.

Zoe just looked at him and then she looked at Gillian. She didn't know what to say. She went back to pacing. After a couple of minutes she turned to him and said, "Okay, you can go in there but once things start getting crazy, you need to get out. Do I make myself clear?"

Garry said simply, "Crystal."

She left the office to make some phone calls. Ben took her place at pacing the office.

Cal grinned at Garry and said, "I don't know about you, mate, but I will never hear the end of that. Good thing you don't live in the same state." Garry chuckled.

Gillian gave a stern look at Cal then turned to her brother and asked, "Are you ready?" He hesitated but then nodded. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Oh by the way, this is Agent Ben Reynolds. He is going to be your wingman if things go south." They both shook hands and they started walking to the Cube, where they put Junior.

They entered into the Lab where Loker was getting everything ready.

Gillian once again turned to her brother and said, "Go kick butt, Brother! And don't forget, be honest." She hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear, "It's okay to be honest. They have to know sometime."

They let go and before he opened the door to the cube, he turned and said, "I love you, Sister!"

She nodded and said back, "I love you back, Brother."

Garry opened the door to find Junior pacing back and forth with his hands in a fist. He turned to look at Garry and said, "Who are you? Where is my sister?"

Garry put his hands up and said, "Your sister is in the conference room. No one is talking to her other than your step-sister."

Just then a monitor turned on to show a live feed from the conference room. Junior went right up to the T.V. and stared at it. He then turned to Garry and asked, "Who are you again?"

He stuck his hand out to shake hands and said, "My name is Garry." He hesitated before saying, "I am Gillian Foster's brother."

He mirthlessly laughed and said, "I feel sorry for you. Do you have to deal with that bitch every single day?"

All of a sudden, he was pushed up against the wall by Garry. He whispered into his ear, "Do not EVER call my sister that name ever again. Or I will have my boot so far up your ass; you won't be able to sit straight. Do you get the picture?" Garry let go of Junior as he nodded.

Garry turned and sat down at the chair across from Junior. He thought for a moment and said, "You know we have a lot in common." Junior laughed but he didn't dare say anything. Garry glared at him but went on to say, "We do. We both have younger sisters. We both had to grow up very fast. And by the looks of things, we both had to take care of our sister, no matter what the cost."

Garry just rolled his eye, "We have nothing in common. You don't even know what we have been through. You probably lived a perfect life with no one to hurt you."

It was Garry's turn to laugh. "Are you kidding me? Our mother died of cancer when we were really young, which left us to be taken care of by our dad. What a joke he was! He was a lousy, stinking drunk. Oh, he just loved to use my sister as a punching bag. Every night, he would come into her room; wake her up so that he could hit her around. So don't you dare tell me that our family was perfect, because we weren't."

They were silent for a couple seconds and then Junior asked, "Where were you when he beat her up?"

Garry looked down shaking his head and said, "I was in my room just waiting to hear him come up the stairs. Then he would either go in his room or my sister's and my sister's room were right next to each others. So, we had built a trap door between our rooms so that if our dad locked the door, I could come in and stop him. He was so drunk that he would not even realize that I was in the room."

They were silent some more and Junior whispered, "We had a trap door between our rooms too! No one knew about them, not even my dad. I would stay up all night just so that I would catch him." Junior looked down in shame. "But sometimes I would fall asleep and I wouldn't catch him. He got away with doing those things to my sister." Junior started to silently cry.

Garry looked up at him and said very quietly, "I know what you are going through. I would sometimes fall asleep and then, the next morning, Gilly bruises all over her body. Sometimes she would come into my room at night after he would hit her and would cry on my shoulder. I felt so helpless."

Junior looked at Garry and asked, "Did it get better? Did your old man stop hitting her?"

Garry took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, he stopped but the damage was done. We never trusted him ever again. He tried to get into our good graces by going to AA meetings and showing us his stupid chip. But those years were nothing but sheer terror. You will never be at eased for the rest of your life. You are going to be so over protective that you won't let her leave your sight. Still to this day I lay awake at nights listening for my dad's footsteps."

"How did you get your dad to stop hitting your sister?" Junior asked.

Garry looked out the window pane and then looked back at Junior and said, "I have never told anyone this. Not even my sister knows." Junior nodded but he kept quiet. "All right, well, one night my dad really beat my sister. I mean she was black and blue all over. She couldn't move, so I picked her up and took her to the hospital. I had no car so I walked with her in my arms until a police man drove by. He stopped and got us to the hospital quickly. After my sister was being taken care of, I turned and walked out. I was so furious that I don't even remember the walk back. When I got home, I grabbed my baseball bat from my room. I walked into my dad's bedroom very quietly. I wanted to kill my dad for doing this to my sister." Garry closed his eyes. "I raised the bat and I hit him. I kept hitting him until I heard him beg for me to stop. Just then the phone rang and it was the hospital. That phone call not only saved my life but my dad's as well. I went through the house and found all of his alcohol and I smashed it to bits. He came out about to stop me when I turned around and said to him, 'You think about coming around my sister, I will kill you.' I guess he knew deep down that it was true so he never touched my sister again. He was arrested and ordered by the court to attend AA meetings. Back then, if you had parents they would keep you with them."

Junior was crying by now. He finally looked at Garry and said, "I couldn't help myself. I didn't want him to hurt my sister. So I took my hockey stick and I went down to his study. He would always go there after he would hurt my sister and I knew that he would be asleep. So I crept in and I just starting beating him." He wept some more before croaking, "I had no phone call to interrupt me. I didn't know he was dead until Callie came in. She went hysterical. And then she ran away. I thought she was going to tell on me so I took his body to the marsh. He could have rotted there for all I care! But then in the morning the police came by and told us that Callie said that she killed our dad. I didn't know what to do, so I called Cassie and told her that she needed to come get us. We wanted to move as far away as possible so that we didn't have to see this every day." Garry got up to go hug Junior. Junior hugged him back and said, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kill him. I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt my sister." Junior started sobbing again.

They stayed like that for about ten minutes. Then Junior looked up and asked, "What is going to happen to me? What is going to happen to my sister?"

Garry said, "I don't know but I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay with your sister."

Meanwhile, outside from the Cube, it was dead silent. Zoe was crying, Ben was pacing back and forth, Loker was holding back the tears and Cal just sat there in utter shock. Gillian had left the room after Garry told the story of beating up their dad.

Zoe wiped her tears and said, "I will make sure that he spends time in a hospital where he can visit his sister. I have to make some phone call and call in a few favors. So keep you phone on you." With that, she left to make her calls.

Ben turned to Cal and said, "I never knew, did you?"

Cal shook his head and said, "Never knew. I always thought she was a terrible liar but she proved me wrong." Cal just slumped even further into his chair.

Loker sat there silently.

Garry came out of the Cube and immediately asked, "Where is my sister?"

Cal said, "I am not sure but she heard your confession."

* * *

Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


	14. Cupcakes and Scotch

**Hello!!! Here is another chapter!!! The next chapter will probably be the final one for this story.**

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed! I knew I never wanted to go too far with Gillian's character being sexually abused. I don't think I could even write something like that. (I have a new respect for the people who write for Law and Order: SVU!!!!) Some of your lingering questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**If you have any other questions or concerns; please, please, please review!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Garry walked out of the Lab and went straight to Gillian's office. He looked in but there was no one there. He took out his cell phone and called Gillian. "Damn!" was all he said when her phone went straight to voice mail. Then he got an idea and went back to the Lab. "Hey Cal, where is the best bakery in town that is still open?"

Cal looked a little surprised and then he grinned, "Cupcake Central, it's two blocks from here so you can walk."

Garry just nodded and walked out of the door. He was on his way to the elevator when he heard someone running up behind him.

"Oi, Garry, if you need me for anything, call me. Yeah?" Cal looked concerned.

Once again Garry nodded and said, "Well Cal it was a pleasure meeting you. I will be leaving tomorrow morning." Both men shook hands. Garry whispered, "If Gillian ever gets like this again, please call me. Sometimes she won't do it on her own." Garry handed him a business card and said, "Here is my card. It has all the numbers where I can be reached. Take care of her, Cal" The elevator door opened and Garry went in and pressed the Lobby button. As the door was closing, Garry reached out to stop it and said, "Hey maybe you can convince Gillian to come out and see me! You and your daughter are invited as well."

Cal simply said, "Thanks mate and good luck."

When the elevator reached the Lobby, Garry bolted out and was on his way to the bakery shop. Just like Cal said, it was just two blocks down. Garry could see Gillian at the counter. He pushed open the door and the chimes played their little song. Gillian looked around and was surprised to see Garry at the door. He came up to the counter and said to the young girl taking out the cupcake, "Please don't forget to put yellow sprinkles on it."

She looked at him and said, "Sprinkles cost a little extra."

Garry flashed a brilliant smile and said, "It doesn't matter how much it cost, it is not a cupcake without yellow sprinkles." Then he smiled a Gillian, hugged her and whispered, "I am so sorry, Sister. I really didn't want you to find out like that."

Gillian held up her hand and said, "Garry, can we talk about this later. Let's take this cupcake home, get a bottle of scotch and then we can talk. Okay?"

Garry just nodded as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the cupcake. Gillian looked a little annoyed but she let him pay anyways.

Soon they were out of the bakery and on their way to her car (which was parked on the street). They got in and Gillian started driving towards her apartment. The ride back was a quiet one. They entered the apartment and went straight to the kitchen. She got two glasses and a bottle of her best scotch. She poured a generous amount into both of their glasses. She pulled up a chair for her brother and then one for her. She took the cupcake out of the box and began to eat it. She then passed it to Garry, in which he took a bite.

Garry was still chewing when he said, "This is amazing! Nothing goes better together than cupcakes and scotch!" He looked at Gillian grinning.

She looked back at him with a sad look and said, "Why didn't you tell me about that. Do you know how long I have been wondering why dad stopped hitting me? Sometimes it would keep me up at nights. I would just think and think and an answer would never come to me."

Garry looked down ashamed, "I didn't think you could handle it. It's just the big brother in me wanting to protect you, even after all these years. I was afraid you would hate me."

Gillian got up and hugged him fiercely and said, "I would never hate you, even after that. I am upset that you never told me. You should have told me. If not when I was young, then when I got older. Garry look at me." He looked up at her slowly. "Garry, I love you. You are my big brother and I will always love you. Okay?" He slowly nodded and took another bite of the cupcake. "Hey I do mind if you are going to eat my cupcake, though!" They both chuckled.

They sat in silence until the cupcake was gone and they were on their second glass of scotch. Gillian looked at her glass with a funny face and said, "Don't you think it's funny that our dad was an alcoholic and here we are drinking scotch. You would think we would either be alcoholics or we would swear off alcohol altogether." She laughed a little and they went back to their comfortable silence.

After they finished that glass, Gillian put the scotch away and then put the dishes in the sink. She turned to her brother and asked, "So what time are you leaving in the morning?"

Garry grinned and said, "What, you can't wait to get rid of me? Do you need the privacy for your new found booty call with Cal?" Gillian started hitting her brother.

"Stop saying that! He is not my booty call!" and with one more swing she said, "You jerk! I meant when do I need to wake you up? Doesn't James have a soccer game tomorrow?"

"Yes, but it isn't until 3:00 so I don't have to leave here until… ummmm… 11:00. How does that sound? I can leave at 11:00 and Cal can be over here by 11:05!" He ducked his head to miss Gillian's smack. "So, how about we watch some S.N.L.?"

Gillian nodded but before she left she asked, "How did you know I was at that particular bakery?"

Garry grinned and said, "I asked Cal where the best bakery in town that was still opened? He automatically replied with that one you were at. I knew he wouldn't steer me in the wrong direction. You know if you start dating him, I wouldn't mind."

Gillian had a smile on her face and said, "Okay." She started to go up stairs to change into her pajamas.

Garry stopped her and asked, "What happened? I could tell that something happened between you and Cal."

For the first time in ages Gillian giggled and said, "We almost kissed tonight. Right before I got you to talk to Junior. But before we kissed, Ben called and interrupted. But it was electric!" She was still smiling.

After they both changed into their pajamas, they made their way to the living room and started watching S.N.L.. Right before falling asleep, Gillian said, "Thanks for coming out here, Brother. It means a lot."

Garry smiled, kissed his sister's forehead and wrapped a blanket around her. He laid down on the love seat and continued to watch S.N.L. until he fell asleep.

In the morning, Gillian woke up to a back ache from sleeping on the couch. She had a blanket wrapped over her. She looked over to her brother, who was asleep on the love seat. Then she looked at the clock, it was 10:00.

Gillian quickly got up and walked over to her brother. She nudged him and said, "Wake up, Garry! It's 10:00! You have to leave in an hour! Wake up!" He started to wake up. Gillian raced up stairs while saying, "I'm going to take my shower and then you can take yours. Then we can go out for breakfast, my treat!"

After they had both taken their showers, Garry packed up to get ready to go. They drove to a little dinner not far from Gillian's apartment and had a quiet breakfast together. As Garry was getting everything ready for the drive home, Gillian came up and said, "I don't know if I said this, but thank you for coming here! I am truly going to miss you!" She started crying. "Damn it, you would think after all of the crying I have done, there would be no more tears."

Garry laughed and said, "You can never cry too much, I guess. Thanks for putting me up and for that delicious cake you made just for me! Tell Cal that I hope he has a wonderful birthday today." Gillian just nodded and gave Garry and big hug. He was just about to sit in the truck when he said, "Oh, by the way, I invited Cal and Emily to come up to our house. You should do the same! Please don't be a stranger." And with a final kiss on the forehead and a wave goodbye, Garry was gone and out of sight.

Gillian stood there for about five minutes making sure he didn't get lost. Then she walked to her car. Instead of driving back home to her apartment, she decided to drive to Cal's house.

* * *

Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


	15. BEST FRIENDS

**Hello, Hello!!! So here is the final chapter!! I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**Just to let you know, there is a question Cal asks that is intense. **

**I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review.**

**P.S. I think my next story will be called "To London with Love". Be on the look out!**

* * *

Gillian walked up to the house slowly and hesitated to ring the door bell. She was about to leave when the door opened. She was expecting Cal but she saw Zoe looking at her. Zoe was grinning like a cat.

Gillian was shocked when she clumsily said, "Oh… ummmm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I mean…"

She was cut off by Emily running through the door and hugging her. Emily looked up and said, "Hi Gillian! I heard about Garry saving the day." She looked over her shoulder, "Where is Garry?"

Gillian looked at Emily and said, "He just left. He had to catch James' soccer game."

Zoe looked at Gillian and said, "I was able to get a deal for Junior. He will have to stay at a hospital until he is 18 but he can see his sister anytime. As for Callie, Cassandra and her fiancé have agreed to take her in. There is a good chance the judge will allow them to adopt both kids." Zoe felt someone hug her but she was surprised that it was Gillian doing it.

Gillian looked at Zoe with tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you so much. I don't know what else to say but thank you." She let go and took a step back.

Zoe straightened out her dress and said in a professional tone, "Well that is my job. That is why you pay me the big bucks!" She looked at Emily, then back at Gillian and softly said, "I would do it again in a heartbeat. It was you and Garry that I should be thanking. So… thank you."

"Oi, who is letting all of the air out? Emily, close the damn door." Cal stopped when he saw Gillian at the door. He just started at her.

Zoe turned to Cal and said, "Cal, stop being rude. Gillian is here." Then she turned back to Emily and said, "Honey are you ready to go?"

Emily nodded and left to go get her bags. The three adults were left into a comfortable silence. Emily came out, hugged and kissed her dad and said, "Happy Non-Birthday, dad! I hope you have a regular day."

Cal smiled, "I will, Em. Maybe we can go out to dinner later on." They hugged one more time.

Emily turned to Gillian and said, "Bye, Gillian. I hope we get to see more of Garry. He is pretty cool." Gillian just nodded.

Zoe turned to Cal, kissed him on the cheek and said, "I will talk to you later, darling." Then she turned to Gillian and held out her hand to shake. While shaking hands, Zoe said, "Gillian, it was a pleasure working with you. Take care." And with that Emily and Zoe left.

Cal looked at Gillian and said, "What are you waiting for? You want to come in?" Gillian nodded and she walked through the door. They both walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Gillian took a deep breath and said, "I am so sorry Cal." She looked down concentrating on her hands.

Cal thought for a couple of seconds then he put his hands on hers and said, "Gillian, you have no reason to apologize. I was just worried about you, yeah. From the time you saw Callie, it looked like something was pulling you down. Then you saw Callie's room and you had a look of familiarity. Then everything made sense when Garry talked to Junior. You shouldn't be saying sorry, Luv. I should be the one saying that after all of the hell you went through." He let it sink in before he continued, "I guess the only thing I am upset with is that you never told me. You never came to me, even though you tell me to come to you if I have a problem. I was utterly surprised with every turn the case took."

Gillian was quiet but she kept holding Cal's hand. She took a deep breath, looked into Cal's eyes and said, "Well I am sorry I never told you but to tell the truth, I never want to relive that time in my past. Surely you can understand. It's the same for you when ever we take a suicide case." Gillian noticed Cal tensed up but he didn't let go. "It's that part of the past neither of us wants to talk about. Not even to our best friends. Do you understand?"

Cal looked at Gillian, almost studying her and bluntly asked, "Did your father rape you?"

Gillian tensed up, wanting to remove her hand and turn away. Cal wouldn't let her, so she looked down and whispered, "No he did not. But I am sure if my brother wasn't there…" She shook a little. "I don't even want to think about that."

It was Cal's turn to be quiet and then he smiled. He lifted her hand and brushed his lips against them. "I understand, Luv." Gillian blushed but she didn't hide it.

Gillian said quietly, "Thank you for understanding." And she kissed Cal on his cheek. She lingered there and then looked into his hazel eyes. She put her hands on his cheeks and whispered, "Really, Cal, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

They kept eye contact until Gillian closed her eyes and kissed his lips softly. She put her arms around Cal and deepened the kiss. Cal slid his arms around her and pulled her towards him. She brushed her tongue against his lips and he granted her access. At this point, their kisses became hungrier. Gillian pushed Cal back against the sofa. He slid his hands under her shirt and caressed her smooth skin. They continued to kiss for what seemed like forever. Then out of sheer need for oxygen, they let go.

They looked at each other but neither of them moved. She started kissing his neck. She whispered, "Happy Birthday, Cal." She kissed him some more. "I hope it is memorable for you." He moaned and kept moving his hands up her shirt. She sat up and said, "Oh, I have a present for you. It's in my purse." She got up to go retrieve her purse. He moaned when his body lost contact with hers. She came back to the sofa with a little box wrapped in Christmas paper. He looked confused. "I didn't have any birthday wrapping paper, okay. It isn't like you're going to keep it, right?"

He opened the little box anxiously, looked down at what was inside and let out a cheerful laugh. He picked up a blue keychain that was in a shape of a broken heart. In silver letters was "BE" and under that was "FRI".

Gillian dug into her purse and brought out her keychain. She had the other half of the broken heart which had the letters "ST" and under that "ENDS". She put the two halves together and it made a whole heart with the words, "BEST FRIENDS".

"Cal, you are my best friend." Tears were forming in her eyes. "You are my rock. So I got you this silly thing to remind both of us how close we really are. Maybe it will also remind us to trust each other when it comes to our past." She smiled at him.

He got up to get his keys and he put the keychain on. He turned to Gillian, kissed her lightly on her lips and said, "Thank you, Luv."

She glowed and said, "Well, like I said earlier, Garry and I ate your cake. But I know a great place where they have amazing chocolate cupcakes. We can get blue sprinkles if you want to, or maybe green."

He grinned and said, "We can take them back here and you can really show me your love of chocolate." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Gillian got up and sarcastically said, "Yeah, sure Cal, in your dreams."

As they walked out of the door holding hands he said, "Well dreams can come true."

Fin

I really hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!

* * *

Let's spread the knowledge and awareness! If you suspect a child being abused, please call the child abuse hotline located in your local phone book! Thank you!!


End file.
